Girl Meets Prequel: Wrong Direction
by Katy Kear
Summary: Another Prequel Series that I came up with- About Katy before KC and Maya came along, starting when she was 15.
1. Chapter 1: Anthony

_**Author's Note: **__So, I just got this idea while listening to "Wrong Direction" by Hailee Steinfeld. Katy was a Secondary Character, but I felt like it would be interesting to write her history before KC or Maya. So it's cannon with my fanfic series. I am currently writing a Prequel Series about Maya as well called "Girl Meets Prequel: New York". It was hard to write more on my original series, but I am finding inspiration going back to the start of it all. So if you guessed it, this will be about when Katy met Anthony and their relationship from then._

**Katy's POV**

Howdy, I am Katy Grace Clutterbucket. I'm fifteen years old and I live in Possum Trot, Arkansas with my parents. My best friend, Bobby Jo, and I both want to be actresses.

We are walking to school again. My parents say it's better for us to walk than take the bus, unless it's winter, because it saves gas.

"Hey Katy," Bobby Jo said.

"Yeah, Bobby Jo?"

"I got an audition today," she said.

"Really? That's great!" I exclaimed. "What for?"

"A commercial," she said.

"That's nice," I said.

We walked into school and I walked to my locker. I looked over and saw Anthony Johnson, the star of the football team, looking over at me. He's a senior, and a senior looking at a measly sophomore like me is a big deal in our school. I smiled at him and he smiled back. I looked back at my locker, blushing. I went on to my classes. Once lunchtime came around, Bobby Jo and I went to the cafeteria. We sat down with our trays. I was looked down at my food and saw someone sit across from me. I looked up and it was Anthony. We have never spoken before, so I have never really met him.

"Hi," I said.

"Hey Katy," he said with a charming smile.

"You know my name?" I asked, surprised.

"Of course," he said. "You're Katy Grace Clutterbucket. You were in last year's play, right?"

"Yeah," I said. I blushed again. I looked down.

"Hey now," he said, lifting up my chin. "There's no need to be embarrassed. You're cute when you blush."

"Um, well, thanks, Anthony," I said.

"You're welcome," he said. He smiled his charming smile again. I smiled back at him. "Would you like to go on a date with me this Saturday?"

"Really?!" I asked.

"Yeah," he said. "I'd really like to get to know you."

"Um, sure," I said. "You'll have to talk to my dad, though."

"That'll be no problem," he said.


	2. Chapter 2: First Date, First Sign

**Katy's POV**

Anthony picked me up on Saturday for our date.

"So where are we goin'?" I asked him.

"It's a surprise, Katy," he said. He smiled at me with his charming smile.

"Okay," I said. Next thing I knew, he drove into a drive-in movie theater.

"You ever been to a drive-in, Kate?"

"No," I said. "And no one's ever called me Kate before."

"Well, how's about I start that," he said.

"I'm sorry, Anthony," I said. "I'd rather be called Katy. It's my given name, after all, and I like being called Katy."

"Alright, if you wanna be boring," he said. He sounded angry. I looked at him, hurt by that comment. His lips curled into a smile. "I'm joking," he laughed, "Ease up, Clutterbucket."

I let out a small laugh. _It didn't sound like a joke_, I thought.

"Oh," I said. I looked down. "Sorry."

"Look, the movie's coming on," he said, pointing through the windshield. It was a movie that came out April of this year called "Volcano".

"I've been wanting to see this movie!" I said happily.

"Yeah," he said.

A while into the movie, he said "Hey Katy," in a breathy, soft way.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked.

"Really?!"

"Yeah," he turned towards me. He cupped my chin with his hand and leaned in. He kissed me.

"Yes," I said. I smiled at him. He went in for another kiss. I pulled away. "The movie."

"Come on, just one more kiss," he said. The look in his eyes looked odd to me.

"Okay," I said, wearily.

He leaned in again and started kissing me again. This time, it was more aggressive. I didn't like that feeling. I pushed him away.

"We should watch the movie," I said. He sat back in his seat correctly and we finished the movie.

When he pulled into my parents' driveway, I was about to get out when he grabbed my shoulder.

"Sorry if you _think_ I went too far earlier," he said. "I just can't help myself. You're so beautiful."

I blushed. _He called me beautiful_, I thought.

"I'll see you on Monday, Anthony," I said. "Thanks for taking me out."

"Anything for my girl," he said. "See you Monday, Babe."

_My girl. Babe_. I smiled. I went into my house.

"How was your date?" Mom asked. "Hope it wasn't too eventful."

"We just watched a movie," I said.

"What movie theater?" Dad asked, coming from the kitchen with a beer.

"Um, I don't remember the name," I said. "It was a drive-in."

"That boy didn't try anything on you, right, Katy Grace?" Dad asked.

"Right," I said. "He was a total gentleman."

"Good," he said. "If he ever mistreats you, tell me."

"I will, dad," I said.

I went to my room. I could still hear my parents talking.

"A drive-in," dad said.

"She said nothing happened, Charles," mom told him.

"I know, Angela," he said. "But you know teenage boys, there's only one thing on their minds."

"Trust our daughter," mom said.

"I do trust her," he said. "I don't trust boys. I just don't want out little girl getting hurt."

"She's not a little girl anymore," mom said. "She's growing up."

"She'll always be our little girl," dad said. I looked over at my lamp that dad had hand-carved for my 10th birthday and smiled.

_**Author's Note:**__ "Sorry if you __**think**__ I went too far earlier. I just can't help myself. You're so beautiful."— Can you hear the manipulation in that? Already placing the blame on her and making her think she was in the wrong when, in fact, he was. Not everyone can see that right away, especially when they are the one it is directed to._


	3. Chapter 3: Sixteen, First Hit

_**Author's Note: **__Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I've been really busy with school, so I haven't had much time to write. What do you think of this story?_

_Also, I'm really happy to announce that I will be updating Season 8, and it will have a proper ending. I will most likely write all of the Chapters then post them over time._

**Katy's POV**

Anthony showed up early for my Sweet 16 to help set up. He turned 18 a week ago. My mom helped me get dressed up. She got me a new fall dress for today. Around noon, I walked out to the backyard. Bobby Jo, Anthony, my other school friends, and other people were waiting for me.

My daddy invited some people from his work: the Monroes, the Carpenters, and the Redfords. Mr. Redford is my dad's boss. I laughed at Mr. Redford's son, Jesse's, joke about his dad.

**Angela's POV**

I watched Katy laughing with her father's boss' family. I love her laugh, it's always been my favorite song. I told her that when she was younger.

I looked over at her boyfriend, Anthony, who was watching her too. He, however, did not look happy for her. He looked pretty angry. I walked over to him.

"Everything okay over here?" He didn't even look at me. He didn't say a word to me. "Hey," I said, turning him towards me. "Why are you looking at my daughter like that?"

He looked at me. I couldn't believe what he said next.

"None of your business," he said. He walked away from me.

**Katy's POV**

"So what school do you go to?" I asked Jesse.

"Wilmer High," he said.

"Oh nice," I said. I felt a hand on my arm and I was pulled from the group. I looked to see who it was. It was Anthony.

"What the hell, Anthony!" I said.

"We need to _talk_," he said.

I turned back to the group.

"Please excuse me," I said. I followed Anthony into the house. "What was that about?"

"What do you think you were doing talking to that guy?!"

"Jesse? He's my dad's boss' kid," I said. "I was just bein' friendly."

"You were bein' _more_ than friendly," he said, accusingly.

"You're being ridiculous," I said. I started walking towards my room to get my jacket. "I just met him. He's a real nice guy. Maybe if you get to know him, you two could be friends."

"I don't want to be friends with that idiot!" He said. He was following.

"Go back outside," I said. "I'll grab my jacket and be right out." I walked into my room. "It's not like I can't be friends with a guy," I said to myself, out loud.

I heard my bedroom door close. I turned around, just in time for his fist to hit my face. I fell from the impact. I looked up at him.

"A-anthony," I said.

"You want to sleep with him, don't you?" He asked, accusingly.

"You know I'm not ready for that," I said. "And I don't even know him that well."

"I'm not good enough for you?"

"That's not what I said," I told him. "I want to wait 'til marriage, you know that."

He put out his hand for me to take, and I hesitated, but took it. His demeanor softened, and he smiled.

"Come on, birthday girl," he said. "Let's get back to your party." He touched my eye, where he hit me. "Put makeup on that, then come back outside. Sorry I hit you, you just shouldn't provoke me. I just don't want to lose you." He left my room and went outside.

I went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. There was an obvious black eye forming. I took out my foundation and started covering it up.

_He said he's sorry,_ I thought. _He loves me. He's right. I shouldn't do stuff to make him mad._

I finished covering it up and went back outside.

That night my parents called me into the living room.

"What's up?"

"How is Anthony treating you, Katy Grace?" Mom asked.

"Great," I lied, thinking back to the incident earlier. "Why?"

"The way he was looking at you while you talked to the Redfords concerns your mother," dad said.

"Okay," I said.

"Why did you two come into the house?" Dad asked.

"I forgot my jacket, and he helped me find it," I said.

"Katy Grace," dad said. "I want you to be honest with me. Has that boy hurt you?"

_Should I tell them?_ I thought. _I promised I would. _I shook my head to myself. _No. I don't want to lose him. I provoked him. It'll never happen again._

"No, never," I lied. "I promise."

Mom studied my face.

"Okay," she said. "You can go back to your room now."

"Okay," I said. _It won't happen again_, I thought.

_**Author's Note: **__Do you see the similarities between __**Katy & Anthony's relationship **__and __**KC & Derrick's relationship**__?_

_They both were sophomores (Katy and KC) and seniors (Anthony and Derrick). They both had incidents at their birthday parties (Katy's 16__th__, KC's 18__th__). Both of them are manipulative and controlling._

_**What others do you see?**_


	4. Chapter 4: Cheater

**Katy's POV**

It's November now. It's a Saturday. I decided to get Anthony a coffee and take it to him. He now lives alone in his own apartment. I knocked on his door and waited on him to answer. He opened the door.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" He asked me.

"I brought you coffee," I said.

"Oh," he said. He let me in. I gave him the coffee. "I'll make us breakfast." I sat on his couch and looked back and I could see into his bedroom. I saw a guitar.

"Is that a guitar?" I got up and started walking towards his room.

"Yeah," he said. He went into the room with me.

"My grandma May used to play guitar and sing," I said. "She was going to be a bigshot, but she gave it up because she got scared of not succeeding."

I looked around and my eyes landed near his bed. I saw a pair of girl's underwear next to it. I looked at him.

"How could you?" I asked him.

"What do you mean?"

"Girl's underwear, Anthony," I said. I started walking out of the room. His hand caught me.

"What did you expect?" He said. "You won't put out."

"That's no excuse," I said. I started walking out of the room again, and he pulled me back.

"Don't leave," he said.

"We're over," I said.

"No, please, Katy," he said. "I need you."

"I'm not going to stay with someone who cheats on me."

"If you leave me, I'll kill myself," he said.

"What?"

"I mean it," he said. "If you leave, I won't have a purpose. There wouldn't be a point of me staying here."

"You're bluffin'," I said.

He picked up a knife and put it to his throat. I rushed to him and grabbed the knife.

"I'll stay, please don't kill yourself," I said.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too."


	5. Chapter 5: Liar

**Katy's POV**

I'm hanging out with Anthony at his apartment. We're watching a movie.

"Hey," I said. He paused the movie.

"What's up?"

"Where do you see this going?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean, could you see us getting married someday?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I could," he said.

"And having kids?" I asked.

"I don't want kids," he said.

"Oh," I said. "I do. I always have."

"We could be perfectly happy without kids," he said.

"I don't think I could," I said without thinking. The look of immediate anger on his face scared me.

"I'm not good enough for you?!"

"That's not what I said, Anthony," I said. "But I won't feel complete unless I'm a mother. That's something I have wanted for a long time." He stood above me in front of the couch. He looked twenty feet tall. He grabbed me by my hair and threw me to the ground. He started walking towards me. I looked up at him and put my hands up to try to tell him to stop. "Please, Anthony, I'm sorry."

"Sorry's not good enough," he said. He hit me in the mouth, and I fell back to the ground. He kicked me in the side. He grabbed me by the hair again and dragged me to the kitchen.

"Anthony, what are you doing?" I asked, through my tears. He let go, and I looked up at him. He started going through the drawers. "A-anthony?"

"I don't complete you?" He asked angrily.

"I take it back, you do," I lied. "I don't need a kid to be happy." He closed the drawer he was looking in. I was scared to know what he had been looking for.

"Good," he said. "Now, let's finish the movie." I dragged myself back to the couch, so that he wouldn't get angry again.

"Don't tell anyone what happened here, okay?" He said. "I don't like these fights we get in. You just need to compromise."

"I won't tell anyone," I said, wanting it to be a lie.

After we finished the movie, I decided to walk to Bobby Jo's house. When I got there, I hoped Bobby Jo would answer the door. I was relieved when she did.

"Hey Katy Grace," she said. "Are you okay?"

"Are your parents home?" I asked her.

"No," she said. "Come in." She let me in and we went to her room. "What happened?"

"I was at Anthony's," I said. I stopped talking, I didn't know what else to say.

"And what happened?" She asked. I didn't answer. "You have a busted lip, Katy. Did he do that to you?"

I looked up at her.

"Can I use your makeup?"

"For what? If it's to cover it up, no," she said.

I got up.

"I think I need to get home," I said.

"Katy—" she started. It looked like she was trying to find the right words. "Why don't you stay over tonight? We can do makeovers 'n' stuff."

"Okay," I said.

She covered up my busted lip.

Later that night, we were painting each other's nails when she started talking.

"If he did that to you, you need to tell someone," she told me. "You don't deserve that, Katy."

"He didn't," I lied. "We were watching a movie. I got up to go to the bathroom, an' tripped on the rug, and I hit my mouth on the floor."

"You know I can tell when you're lyin', right?"

"I'm not lyin'," I said. I looked down. "I'm gettin' pretty tired. Let's go to sleep."

We went to sleep. I had a nightmare about that day.


	6. Chapter 6: Stuck

**Katy's POV**

It's New Year's Eve, Anthony asked me to spend it with him and his mom. I obligated, because I didn't want to make him angry again. It seems like that's all I can do. He's beaten me a couple more times since the first time. I feel bad lyin' to Bobby Jo and my parents, but if I tell, God only knows what he'd do.

"Hey Ma," he said when we walked in. "This is Katy."

"Nice to finally meet you," she said. "My name's Carmela."

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Johnson," I said, shaking her hand.

"It's Ms. Johnson," she said. "And you can call me Carmela."

"Oh, well it's really nice to meet you, Carmela," I said.

"Anthony, can you go get Katy, here, a soda from the fridge?"

"Fine," he said. He got up and left the room.

She looked back at me.

"What grade are you in, Katy?"

"I'm a sophomore," I said. "I'm sixteen."

She sighed, "He's always liked younger ones," she said. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"How many girlfriends has he had, if you don't mind me asking?"

"From the age of thirteen, nine, including you," she said. "Does he treat you right?"

Nine?" I asked. "Wow."

"How does Anthony treat you?"

"Fine," I said. "Why?"

"Well, there's a reason he's had nine girlfriends in five years," she said. "I just want to know how he's treating you."

"He gets really mad a lot," I said.

"He's always had a temper," she said. "He refused to go to anger management classes when he was younger." She looked me in the eyes. "If my son is mistreating you, you should leave him." I looked down.

"What you talkin' about?" Anthony asked. We looked over, and he was standing in the entryway, holding two sodas, one of them was open.

"Nothing," I lied. He handed me the open soda. We heard the timer go off.

"Can you help me get the food out of the oven, Katy?" Carmela asked me.

"Sure."

I followed her into the kitchen.

"Get a different pop," she said.

"Why?"

"How much has he told you about himself?"

"Not much—That he's an only child, that he likes football," I said.

I got another drink, and she poured the other one down the sink.

"He's been to juvie, once," she said, taking the pizza's out of the oven.

"For what?"

"I think you may know the answer to that," she said. _He hit other girls_, I thought.

"The reason he's only been once is because this community believes he's an angel sent from Heaven because he helps around the town and acts polite," she said. "If he mistreats you, leave him." She started cutting the pizza. "Does he mistreat you in any way?"

Anthony appeared in the entryway. He was staring me down. He had to have heard her.

"No," I lied. He went back to the living room. "I'm going to the living room."

I walked back to the living room.

"What did she tell you?!" Anthony questioned me, taking hold of my wrist.

"What did _you _put in my drink?!" I questioned back at him. I know that I'll pay for it later but I need to know. "Your mom had me get a new one, what did you put in it?"

"Don't you talk to me like that!" He told me angrily. "What did that hag tell you?"

"How dare you talk about your own mother like that!" I said. He gripped my wrist tighter. "She told me that you went to juvie." I admitted. "Did you try to drug me?"

"We're leaving," he said.

"No, I want to stay," I told him. I pulled his grip away from my wrist.

"We're going back to my place," he said.

"I don't want to," I said.

"Mom, we're going to celebrate at my place," he said.

"Anthony, if Katy wants to stay, she can, whether or not you're staying."

"Thank you, Carmela, but I'll be going back with him," I said.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes," I said, actually unsure. "I'll be fine."

"Then take some pizza with you," she said. She already had a Ziploc filled.

"Thank you," I said.

We left and went back to his place. The whole time he was driving, he was yelling at me. When we got to his place, he told me to go inside. I did and he shut the door behind us. I sat down on the couch and didn't say a word.

"Stand up," he said. I stood up. He walked up to me and looked at me with anger.

"Can you please take me home?" I asked with tears in my eyes.

"No," he said, bluntly. He shoved me to the ground. "After I'm done with you, you'll cover up everything and walk home."

"Please, Anthony," I pleaded. "I'm sorry."

He lifted up my chin, slowly, then punched me in the face.

"This is your," he kicked me in the side, "fault. You should have kept quiet when I left the room."

"You took me to meet her," I told him. "Of course I'd talk to her."

"She told you to leave me!" He said.

"Maybe…" I started, lifting myself up, "Maybe I should."

I was thrown into the wall.

"And go to who?" He asked. "No one would ever love you. I'm the best you can get!"

I started crying. _He's right_, I thought. I stayed there, sitting up against the wall, where there was now a dent.

"Look at me," he said. I looked up. He started punching me all over. I tried to block the blows, but eventually gave up and took it.

After he was done, he got a wet washcloth and wiped the blood off of my lip. He sat next to me.

"Come here," he said, holding his arms out for a hug. I didn't resist. "I love you," he said. "You just need to stop provoking me. We're going to be happy."

I just stared forward with a blank expression. I'm defeated, I'm stuck.


	7. Chapter 7: Assaulted

**Katy's POV**

I walked out of school with Bobby Jo. We just got done in Theatre.

"Hey Katy," I heard Anthony say.

I looked into the parking lot, he was by his car. I forgot he gets out of football practice at this time.

"Hey," I said. "I'm going to Bobby Jo's to do homework."

"Okay, then I'll pick you up there tonight," he said, "after finish at the food drive.'

"For what?"

He did a fake laugh, only I could tell was actually masked anger. "We have a date tonight. It's Valentine's Day."

"Oh yeah, I forgot, sorry," I said. "Okay, I'll see you then."

"Okay," he said. "Dress nice." He got in his car and drove off. I stared at the spot it was.

"Earth to Katy," Bobby Jo said. I looked at her. "Ready to go?"

"Sure," I said.

We went to her house.

"Want me to help you get ready for your date tonight?"

"Yeah, sure," I said. I realized I had no emotion in my voice.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I don't know if I want to go," I said.

"Then why didn't you tell him that?"

"He'd get mad," she said.

"What, is he like the Hulk?" She joked. I looked down. "Katy, that was a joke."

"I know," I said.

"If you don't want to be with him anymore, tell him that," she said. "If he hurts you, you should leave 'im."

"There's no one else for me, Bobby Jo," I said.

"Sure there is," she said. "If he told you that, that's manipulation. There are much better guys out there."

"Could you help me get ready?" I asked.

"Sure," she said. "You can wear one of my old dresses."

"Thanks, Bobby Jo," I said. I picked out a dress and she did my hair and makeup. "How do I look?" I asked her.

"You look beautiful, Katy Grace," she told me.

"Thanks." We heard honking outside. She looked outside.

"He's here," she said.

I went outside and got in his car.

"Good, you dressed up," he said.

"So where are we going for the date?"

"Olive Garden," he said.

"That's out of town," I said.

"It's worth it," he said. I smiled a little.

The date actually felt good for once. He opened the door for me and helped me into my chair. He was acting different. I started thinking he's changed.

"Where are we going now?" I asked after we left the restaurant.

"Back to my place to watch a movie," he said.

"Okay," I said.

About twenty minutes into the movie we started kissing. It felt good until I felt his hand going up my dress. I broke the kiss.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"It's time," he said, starting to try again.

"No," I said bluntly. "You know I want to wait until I'm married."

"You owe me," he said.

"Excuse me?!"

"We've dated for months, I took you out on a really nice date."

"Yeah, really nice until now," I said. I stood up from the couch. "I'm going home." I started walking to the door.

"No, you're not," he said, picking me up by my waist.

"What are you doing?!" I yelled at him. He threw me onto his bed.

"We're doing it whether you want to or not," he said. He got on top of me. He was too strong for me to push him off. He held me down while he assaulted me. I kept crying for him to stop. He finally did and left me crying in his room.

About an hour later I left his room. He was asleep on the couch and I snuck out the front door. I walked home and I was relieved when I saw my parents weren't home. I took a shower and put on my PJs. I hurt all over and laid awake wishing I had stayed at Bobby Jo's. I want to tell the police, but they would never believe he'd do this.


	8. Chapter 8: Conception Realization

_**[Two months later]**_

**Katy's POV**

I'm standing in the girls' bathroom at school, staring at the positive pregnancy test in my hands. I've stayed with him after what he did a couple months ago because I'm too scared to leave him. I hear girls outside the door and shove the test in my bag. I walked out of the bathroom into the hall. Bobby Jo caught up with me.

"Why were you in the bathroom so long?" She asked me.

"Um, I," I started. I felt Anthony put his arm around my shoulder.

"Hey Babe," he said.

"Hey," I said.

"I don't have practice today, so I was thinking we could go back to my place," he said.

"I'm actually going over to Bobby Jo's today," I said. I looked over at Bobby Jo, she nodded.

"Fine," he said harshly and walked away from me.

"What was that about?" Bobby Jo asked. "We didn't have plans today."

I opened my mouth to say something but closed it without saying a word. Bobby Jo looked at me with concern.

"What's wrong, Katy Grace?" She asked me.

"Let's go," I said.

She drove us to her house. We talked on the way.

"Oh, by the way, guess what," she said.

"You got an audition?" I asked.

"No," she said. "I got a role in a movie!"

"Wait, really?!" I asked.

"Yeah, under the alias _you_ said was stupid," she said.

"I didn't say you alias was stupid," I corrected her. "I _said_ that it's stupid to hide who you really are. You're not French."

"Yeah, but I pull it off," she said. "I mean I got the role, didn't I?"

"Yeah, I guess," I said. "Lying isn't right, though."

"That's funny coming from you, Katy Grace," she said.

"What are you talkin' about?"

"You put on a mask every day, Katy," she said. "You've lied straight to my face."

I looked down. She parked in her driveway.

"I know Anthony gave you that busted lip that day," she said. "You're not happy with him, I can tell." She lifted my chin so I'd look at her. "Why did you want to come with me instead of him?"

I looked at her, and just broke down.

"Bobby Jo," I said. "I'm pregnant."

"He forced you, didn't he?" She asked. I looked at her again. "Katy, I know you were waiting 'til marriage, you wouldn't give that up willingly."

"I don't know what to do," I said.

"We need to call the cops," she said.

"There's no point," I said. "Everyone thinks he's a saint."

"Well you need to leave him," she said.

"I have to tell him," I said. "That's the hardest part about this. He doesn't want kids, and I'm pregnant."

"What are you doing with him if he doesn't want kids?" She asked. "As long as I've known you, all you've ever wanted to be is a mother, even more than an actress."

"I know," I said. "Can we just have a sleepover and just forget about this for now?"

"Okay," she said. "But only if we talk about it soon."

_**[A few days later]**_

I waited for Anthony by his car. I finally saw him walking my way.

"Hey Babe," he said.

"Hey, we need to talk," I said.

"Okay," he said. I got into his car and he started driving. "What is it?"

"I—" I started, but hesitated.

"What?!" He yelled at me. "Spit it out, Katy!"

"I'm pregnant, Anthony."

His grip tightened on the steering wheel.

"You know I don't want kids," he said.

"I know, but—" He cut me off.

"But nothing," he said. "You have to get rid of it." I knew I was going to pay for what I said next.

"No."

He slammed on the breaks. Thankfully, there were no cars behind us.

"No?!"

"No," I said more confidently, even though I was terrified of the look in his eyes.

He got out of his side and walked around to mine. He swung my door open. He tried pulling me out of the car but I tried kicking at him. He grabbed my hair and dragged my out.

"If you won't get rid of it, I will!" He screamed in my ear. He threw me to the ground. I looked around and realized we were on _Red Road_, a dirt road no one ever goes on.

"Please, Anthony!" I yelled at him with tears in my eyes. "I want this baby."

"What you want doesn't matter!" He told me. "You do what I say or you get a beating!"

He punched me in the face and started beating me. He took off his leather belt and started hitting me with it.

"Stop, please," I begged him after what felt like forever.

"Get in the car," he said.

I drug myself to the car. He made me stay at his place.

I went to his mom's house when he went out. She told me to keep the baby, and to try to get away from Anthony. I told her that it feels impossible. She told me that if I don't he'll probably end up killing both me and my child. I decided to start planning my escape.


	9. Chapter 9: Leaving Arkansas

**Katy's POV**

Anthony drove us to his place after his graduation. I'm a little over three months pregnant. I still haven't told my parents.

I sat down on the couch.

"So how was New York?" I asked him.

He was gone for a week in New York for some reason. It gave me a chance to breathe and hang out with Bobby Jo before she left back to LA, to film that movie, this last Sunday.

"I got the job," he said. "It starts on May 29th."

"You went for a job interview?" I asked.

"Yeah, I told you about it," he said irritated. No, he didn't.

"I must have forgotten," I said. "So what job is it for?"

"For some desk job," he said. "It pays a lot."

"Cool," I said. Then, something came to my mind. _This could be my way out_, I thought. "So are you moving there then?"

"Yeah," he said. "_We're_ moving there in a week." I was wrong.

"Excuse me?!" I asked him. I stood up. "I'm not moving across the country!"

"It's not _across_ the country," he told me surprisingly calmly.

"Still," I said. "I'm not leaving my family, and I still have to finish high school."

"You don't need to finish high school," he said. "And you're not telling me 'no'."

"Yes, I am," I said. "I'm done with your control Anthony, and I'm done with you."

I headed for the door, which was a mistake. He grabbed my hair and pulled me back.

"Ahh!" I screamed in pain.

I could feel his hot breath on my cheek.

"You care about your parents don't you?" He asked in chilling way. I could only nod. "If you don't want them to get hurt, then you better stop telling me 'no'. You're moving to New York with me whether you want to or not." I started shaking. He dropped me on the floor. I looked at him.

"I-I'm sorry for saying no," I said.

"Just don't anymore," he said. "We'll start our new life soon, as a… _family_." He looked at the bump. He walked away. I stayed on the floor, too scared to get up.

_**[A few days later]**_

I sat there with Anthony in my parents living room.

"What do you need to tell us?" My dad asked, staring Anthony down.

"I—We—" I started.

"I got a job offer in New York, and I'm taking it," Anthony said.

"Okay," mom said. "And what does that have to do with Katy Grace?"

"Mama," I said. I looked down. "I'm pregnant."

"What?" Mom asked.

"You got my little girl pregnant?!" My dad yelled at Anthony.

"It takes two to make a baby, sir," Anthony said, pretending to be polite.

Dad looked at me.

"I'm so disappointed in you, Katy Grace," my dad told me. That is the last thing a child want to hear from their parent.

"Daddy," I started. I wanted to tell them that he raped me, that I didn't want it, but I know if I did, Anthony would do something.

"What does you moving have to do with Katy?" Mama asked.

"I'm moving with him, mom," I said. "We're leaving on Saturday."

"The _hell_ you are!" Dad said.

"It's what's best for the baby," Anthony said. He said what he thought they wanted to hear.

"You're sixteen," mom said. "What about school? We could help you raise this baby. You need to think this through."

"I'm moving," I said. "I'm sorry."

"Get out!" Dad yelled at _me_. "Pack your thing and get out!"

"Charles!" My mom raised her voice at him. He left the room, and he followed him.

Anthony put his hand on the small on my back.

"I'll help you pack," he said. I just nodded. We walked to my room and started packing. My mom came into my room.

"Can I have a minute?" She asked Anthony. He left the room and she shut the door.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," she said back.

"He's really mad at me, isn't he?"

"He's upset," she said. "Do you really thing this is the best idea?"

I just continued packing. She sighed.

"Well, if you really are moving, then I think you may need these," she said, handing me a box. I opened it and it was baby clothes.

"My baby clothes?"

"Yeah," she said. "Have you gotten your first ultrasound yet?"

"Yeah," I said. Anthony had an ultrasound tech that _owed _him something do it.

"Are you on prenatal vitamins?" She asked.

"Yeah," I said. "Anthony bought them."

"Good," she said. She started for the door.

"Mom?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too," she said.

Anthony drove us to his apartment.


	10. Chapter 10: Move To New York

**Katy's POV**

We finally got to New York. _Maybe this could be a good thing_, I keep thinking. _Maybe I could start my acting career or something and finally get away from him._

I think I may have ruined my relationship with my dad. He didn't even say goodbye when we left.

I was staring out the window. We drove through Broadway.

"That would be amazing to be on that stage," I found myself saying.

"Yeah," he snickered, "sure."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Your dreams need to end," he said. "You have more important things to focus on- like pleasing me. You got one dream already, you don't need anymore." I looked down at my bump. I may get to be a mother, but this isn't how I wanted it to happen.

"I will be an actress someday," I told him.

"No, you'll just be a housewife," he said. "Take care of that kid _you _want."

I scoffed. "You think I'd marry you?"

"Just shut up, Katy."

I stayed silent.

_**A couple of months later**_

I took the GED last month and passed.

I went to the store while Anthony was at work. I got some food for lunch and dinner. I've actually started to like New York, other that being with Anthony. I wanted to still love him, despite how he treats me, but I don't, not in the way I used to. I can't bring myself to hate him. I got a job at a diner without telling Anthony. I've be working at nights when he's asleep. I've found that he's a deep sleeper.

After I made him dinner, and he fell asleep, I went to work. I walked up to a table and there was a teen, about my age, sitting there. He had blonde hair and blue eyes, like me.

"What can I get you?" I asked him.

He looked up and his eyes lit up. He smiled and looked back at his menu.

"Um, I'll get a cheeseburger with everything on it, a Pepsi," he said and looked back at me, "and I'd ask for a number, but it looks like you're already tied down." I blushed.

"Um, yeah," I said. "I'll get that right out to you…The food, not my number." He laughed.

"Thanks," he looked at my name tag, "Katy."

"No problem."

My coworker gave me a ride home. When I got home Anthony was up.

"Where the hell have you been?!"

I stood there, frozen. I realized I hadn't taken off my apron before I walked in the door.

"What are you wearing?" He asked inching towards me. There was no way to hide it anymore.

"An apron," I said. "I've been working at Nighthawk diner at nights."

"I told you that you can't get a job," he said. "You're quitting tomorrow."

"No, I'm not." He slapped me hard. I held my cheek. He started walking away. "I'm not done," I told him. He stopped. "I need to provide for my daughter."

He walked back to me.

"You think you can talk back to me?!"

He stared me down. I thought he was going to hit me again, but he just walked to the bedroom. I slept on the couch.


	11. Chapter 11: Grief

**Katy's POV**

I picked up my cell phone that I was able to buy with my tips. I dialed my parents' number. Anthony was at work.

"Hello?" I heard my mom answer.

"Hey Mama," I said.

"Katy Grace?!" She asked. "Charles! Katy's on the phone!"

I smiled when I heard my dad's voice was in a happy tone.

"You talk to her, and I'll talk to her after," he said.

"How are you?" Mom asked me.

"I'm doing fine," I said. "Anthony's at work right now, so that's why I'm calling you. I was finally able to get a phone."

"Do you have a job?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm working at a diner," I said.

"That's good," she said. "If you need any money just tell us. What are you doing about school?"

"I got my GED," I told her.

"Oh," she said. "You wanna talk to her now?"

"Yeah," I heard dad say. "Hey Katy Grace."

"Hey daddy," I said.

"How's the baby doin'?" He asked.

"She's doin' good," I said.

"You're havin' a girl?" He asked.

"Yeah," I said smiling.

"I told you!" I heard mom say.

"I hope y'all can come for her birth," I said. "Y'all and Carmela."

"Oh dear, she doesn't—" I heard Mama say.

"I don't what?"

"Katy," dad said. "Carmela passed away a couple of nights ago."

"What?"

"She was in a car accident," he said. "The funeral's in a couple of days."

"Oh my gosh," I said. "I had no idea."

"Well, if you're comin' let us know," dad said. "Y'all can stay with us."

"Thanks, daddy," I said. "I love you."

"Love you too, Katy," he said. "Take care of yourself and your girl."

"I will, daddy," I said. I hung up.

When Anthony got home I told him the news. We went for the funeral. He cried hysterically—the kind that is completely fake and for attention. Everyone bought it and comforted him, while I was actually crying with grief.


	12. Chapter 12: Birthday

**Katy's POV**

I found out that the regular's name is Kermit. I laughed when he first told me and asked "Like the frog?" He laughed too, saying his parents wanted to be creative. We started hanging out during the day, and he quickly became my guy best friend.

I walked up to Kermit's table.

"What can I get you, Kermie?" I asked.

"Will you stop calling me that?" He asked, laughing. "And my regular."

I smiled and went to tell the cook the order. When I walked back with his order he surprised me with a wrapped present.

"Happy birthday, Katy," he said, handing it to me. Anthony hadn't even gotten me anything.

I opened it and saw a necklace with a pendant shaped like a film camera.

"This is so thoughtful!" I said. "Thank you, Kermit."

"You're going to be a great actress someday."

"Thanks," I said.

After I got off work, Kermit gave me a ride home. He'd always be there 'til closing, which was about 10pm. When I got inside, I took off my apron.

"Did you bring me anything?" Anthony asked.

"Not this time," I said.

"Why not?"

"I didn't have time to get anything."

"What's that?" He asked. I realized the necklace Kermit gave me is still around my neck.

"A present I got at work today," I said. "It's my birthday today, remember?"

"Oh yeah," he said. "Well don't expect anything from me."

"Why would I?" I asked myself. I went to bed.


	13. Chapter 13: Katy Carmela

**Katy's POV**

My parents and Bobby Jo flew into New York a week ago. It's a little over three weeks until my daughter is due. It's the 4th of November.

I've decided that after she is born, I'm leaving him. I don't want him to treat her like he treats me.

I went to work and saw Kermit sitting there.

"Hey Kermit," I said.

"Hey Katy," he said.

"Your usual?"

"Yep," he said. I walked his order to his table when I felt a sudden pain in my abdomen. I dropped the tray, breaking the glass and his food landing on the floor.

"Woah!" He said.

"I'm so sorry," I said. I tried to bend down to pick up the broken glass.

"I got it, sit down," he said. I sat down as he picked up the broken glass carefully and threw it away, with the help of my coworkers. He looked up at me. "Are you okay?"

"I think I'm in labor," I said.

"Do you want me to call your boyfriend?" He asked.

"No, my mom," I said. I definitely don't want my best guy friend calling Anthony. He would say that I'm cheating on him.

He tried calling.

"She's not answering," he said. "Does your dad have a phone?"

"He and my mom share one."

"You sure you don't want me to call Anthony?"

"I'll call him," I said. He handed me my phone. I called, and he didn't answer.

"Want me to drive you?" He offered.

"Yeah," I said. "We can try calling at the hospital."

He nodded. He helped me into his car. And drove me to Mercy Hospital. He helped me into the ER and told the front desk lady that I was in labor.

"Are you the father?" She asked.

"No," he said. "I'm just her best friend."

"Alright," she said. "We'll get you right back, sweetheart."

"Thank you," I said. "Try to call my parents again." I handed him my phone.

**Charles' POV**

We went straight to the hospital after Katy's friend called us. Angela called Anthony on our way and told him that she's in labor. He sounded _irritated_.

Katy asked for Angela and Bobby Jo to be with her, and _specifically_,_ not _Anthony.

Anthony finally showed up 30 minutes after we got there.

"So, where is she?" He asked.

"In the delivery room," I told him.

"Well, I better go there then." He started to pass me, but I grabbed onto his shoulder.

"She doesn't want to you in there," I told him. "She asked for her mom and Bobby Jo."

"The father is supposed to be in the room," he said, angrily.

"It's up to the mother," he said.

"That's crap!" He said.

"Calm down, man," Katy's friend, Kermit, said. "Some women just prefer their mothers there instead of their boyfriends or husbands."

"Who the hell are you?" He asked Kermit.

"I'm one of Katy's friends," he said. "I drove her he—"

Anthony cut him off by punching him. He went to punch him again, but I held him back.

"This is not the time and place for this!" I told him. I looked at Kermit. "I think you should head home, son."

"I think you're right," he said. "Oh, here's her phone." He handed me her phone. He left the hospital.

We waited there until Angela came out at about 11pm.

"She's here," she said, smiling.

We went back, and Katy was holding her baby girl.

The nurse handed her to Anthony. He looked at her like he was looking at something he had no interest in. He studied her. "She looks like you," he told Katy.

**Katy's POV**

"So what's her name?" The nurse asked.

"Katy Carmela," I said.

"You're naming her after my mother?" Anthony asked, not sounding happy about that.

"Yes," I said.

"Who's last name will be on the birth certificate?"

"Mine," I said. "Katy Carmela Clutterbucket."

The nurse looked over at Anthony for confirmation.

"I don't care," he said. But what he doesn't realize is the reason I want her to have my last name is that once I leave him, she will grow up with no connection to him.

"Well, now we will have to establish paternity," the nurse said. We both nodded.

After a couple of days we went home, Anthony went straight back to work like nothing happened. My parents came by.

"Hey mama, hey daddy," I greeted them.

"How is she?" Mama asked.

"She's asleep right now."

"How are you?" Daddy asked.

"I'm doin' fine," I said.

"Are you gonna leave him?" I just looked at them. "You gave her your last name, there has to be a reason."

"Once I get everything together in a couple of days, I'm leavin'," I said.

"He's hurt you, hasn't he?" Daddy asked.

"Yes," I said, finally admitting it to them. "He abused me almost our entire relationship." I looked over to Katy Carmela's room.

Mom caught my gaze. "She's…?"

"Yes," I said, looking down. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. I'm sorry I left like I did, he said he'd hurt you."

"Why don't you just come back with us?" Daddy asked.

"Honestly, I like it here," I admitted. "I like my job and my new friends. This is _her _home."

"Are you sure you can handle being on your own?"

"I have up 'til now," I said. "We'll be fine, daddy."

"We love you, Katy Grace," mama said.

"I love y'all too," I said.

"I want you to get away from him as soon as you can and get a restraining order against him," daddy said. He handed an envelope to me. "This should help you get started." I looked in the envelope, and there was money.

"I can't take this," I said.

"You can, and will," mama said. "Get you and that little girl to a safe place."

"I will," I said. "I love you."

They hugged me and headed back to the airport.


	14. Chapter 14: Threat

**Katy's POV**

I was almost done with my shift and took Kermit his dessert.

"How's lil Katy doing?" He asked.

"She's doing good," I said. "Marylyn is watching her tonight."

"You should be able to have time off to spend time with her," he said. "It's not right."

"I know," I said. I set down his plate. He saw the bruise on my forearm.

"You know how he treats you isn't right," he said.

"I know, I'm working on it," I said.

"Come on, I'll give you a ride home," he said. I went and clocked out and took off my apron. He drove me home. "Call me if you need anything."

"Okay," I said, opening the car door. He grabbed my wrist softly.

"I mean it," he said. "I worry about you, Katy."

"I know," I said. "Thank you, Kermit."

I got inside, and attempted to pay Marylyn again, but she refused and said that I didn't need to pay her. She left and I went to Katy Carmela's crib. She was already asleep. I watched her sleep. Anthony went out drinking with his work 'friends' before I left for work, he has a fake ID. He still wasn't back.

I decided to try to sleep before he came back, but right when I laid down, I heard the door slam shut. I closed my eyes to try to make myself fall asleep.

"Katy!" He yelled. "Where the hell are you?!" He was drunk, I could tell from his voice.

I stayed there hoping he'd think I was asleep. I heard him come into the room. He made me fall out of the bed. I hit my head on the floor.

"Wake up!" He yelled at me. I stood up.

"I've had a really long, night, Anthony," I told him.

"Get undressed," he said.

"No," I told him flatly. "I'm going to sleep." I felt my head and realized I must have cut myself when I fell off of the bed. I laid back down.

"No, you're not," he said.

"Yes, I am, I'm tired."

"You're fat and ugly," he said. "You're lucky I'm even still with you."

This angered me. I looked at him.

"No!" I yelled at him. "_You're_ the one that's lucky, _not_ me!" I sat up on the bed. My eyes started filling with tears. "You beat me! You _raped_ me! You treat me like I'm nothing, and I have stayed with you through it all because I thought you would change! I gave up everything for you!"

He grabbed me by my hair and dragged me off the bed.

"You shouldn't have said that!" He yelled at me. "You have one," he looked towards Katy Carmela's room, "no, _two_ things that you haven't given up for me!" He kicked me in the side.

"If you touch her, I will kill you!" I yelled at him.

"Is that right?!" He questioned me. He started beating me. Finally, he stopped and passed out on the couch.

I looked in the mirror. My face was completely bruised. I immediately went to Katy Carmela's room, and slowly put her in her carrier/car seat, making sure not to wake her. I'm glad she didn't because the way I look would probably scare her. I dismantled the crib, making as little noise as I could. I had all of our clothes packed already. I called the only person I could think of. It was midnight, but he picked up.

"Katy, what's wrong?" Kermit asked.

"Can you please come pick us up?" I asked.

"What happened?"

"He beat me and threated to hurt her," I said, crying.

"Okay, I'll be there as soon as possible." He hung up.

He was there in about ten minutes.

"My mom said that you can stay with us until you find a place," he said. He took in my composure. "I'm so sorry, Katy."

"It's my fault," I said, looking down. "I should have left a long time ago."

"Don't blame yourself," he said. "People like him are manipulative and horrible." He looked back at her and said "Neither of you deserve that."

He drove us to his house and helped me set up the crib in the guest room.

"Thank you, Kermit," I said. "Really."

"It's no problem," he said. "I just want you safe."


	15. Chapter 15: Right Direction

**Katy's POV**

It's been a few months after I left Anthony. I went to court and the judge granted me a restraining order against Anthony. They, however, wouldn't extend it to Katy Carmela. They said they saw no danger of her father being around her. I couldn't change it, so I decided to accept it for now.

Kermit helped me find a place for cheap. He's helped us a lot. We started dating a few weeks ago. Katy Carmela started walking already at 7 months old. I took her with me to Kermit's graduation (he had skipped a year early on). I held onto her while I cheered when they said his name. I looked over and saw Anthony only barely 100 feet away from us. My heart started beating faster. I moved down a seat and sat next to Kermit's mom. I looked back and Anthony was gone.

After the graduation, I told Kermit what I saw. He looked around and saw him. He immediately approached him. I stayed away.

"What do you think you're doing here?!" He asked.

"I came to see my daughter," he said. They were talking pretty loudly.

"There's a time and place for that, and it's not here," he told him. "You're going to stay away from Katy, or you'll regret it."

Anthony said something where I couldn't hear it and Kermit grabbed him by the collar and shoved him to the ground. He walked back to me and said he'd take me home.

When he stopped at my apartment he made sure we got in safe.

"What did Anthony say to you?" I asked him.

"He said 'You think a piece of paper matters to me?'"

I got worried and he could see that.

"Don't worry," he said. "I'm only a call away. You're safe."

"Thank you, Kermit," I said.

_**A few months later**_

Katy Carmela is one today. I turned 18 last month. Anthony got the court to allow him to go to her party, but he still had to be 100 feet away from me. He played the part of a proud father. He's a good actor, I'll give him that. Everyone believed it; except Kermit, his mom, and I; leading to people asking why I had a restraining order against him and why I was trying to keep her away from him. I ignored it as best I could and just watched my daughter eat her birthday cake. She shoved the cake in her mouth with a smile.

_**21 Years and Several Months Later**_

**KC's POV**

I looked through the scrapbook while Farkle followed mom by car to grandma and grandpa Clutterbucket's house.

"I was so cute," I said. "I'm shoving cake in my mouth!"

"I wanna see!" Aaron yelled. I handed the scrapbook back to him. "That's you?"

"Yeah," I said.

"You look funny," he said. We all laughed. I turned to Farkle.

"I can't believe I'm going to meet my grandparents!" I'm excited to say the least. We finally pulled up to the house and got out. Mom knocked on the door. Grandma Angela opened the door. She smiled.

"Come in!" She said.

We all went in. We sat around the living room.

"Where's daddy?" Mom asked.

"He's at the store," grandma said. He looked over at me. "Katy Carmela!" She said happily. "I haven't seen you in such a long time!"

"Yeah, I know," I said.

"You were the best thing that ever happened to your mama," she said. "You were her little saving grace."

"That's actually how I described my son, Aaron," I said, I motioned to him. "I got married really young—I had cancer and it was the last thing I wanted—and my husband at the time passed on the day he was born. If I hadn't had him, I don't know what I would have done."

"Your mama called me with such joy when you showed up in New York again," she said.

"It was the best decision I'd ever made," I said, looking at Farkle.

"Yeah, I got a relationship with her," Maya said. Grandma looked at her. "I didn't even remember her before that."

"Well memory's a tricky thing," grandma told her. "It seems like you all have made quite a life for yourselves."

"Yeah, we have," mom said.

Grandpa walked in through the front door. He looked around.

"Can you boys give me a hand with the rest of the groceries?" He asked. All of the guys, including Aaron (except Christian), went to help.

"Already putting them to work, daddy?" mom asked. He nodded and we all laughed.

"We'll I'm glad you finally found Mr. Right, Katy Grace," grandma said.

"Yeah, it's nice to know that all of the wrong directions I took with Anthony, led me to the right one," mom said.

After the food was done we talked while eating and caught up in every way. After dinner I walked with Farkle and our kids to grandma Carmela's grave. I put the flowers I was holding down.

"Thank you," I said.

_**Author's Note: **__Thank you for reading! Hope you liked it!_


End file.
